


You Can Try

by JamieJJP (TriggerJones)



Series: Birthday Smutathon 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerJones/pseuds/JamieJJP
Summary: Your girlfriend isn’t impressed that you’d choose to look up a case for your brothers while she’s pantless in your bed. Once Sam’s left with your research, you finally give her what she wants.





	

You were sat at your desk, trying to get some work done, while Ruby was lounging on your bed behind you.

You’d only been working for twenty minutes, but she’d been slowly getting more and more restless.

“Come on,” she groaned, walking over to you and spinning your chair round, “When was the last time you had a bit of fun?”

You looked up at her, raising an eyebrow as she sat in your lap, “Literally this morning. Babe, I have work to do.”

“For the _Winchesters_?” she asked, kissing your cheek, jaw, neck.

“For my brothers, yes,” you sighed, leaning your head back despite yourself, “Research is important.”

“Research can wait,” she murmured against the side of your mouth.

You smiled, kissing her in what was meant to be a chaste kiss.

Ruby’s hands went into your hair, holding you in place as she deepened the kiss.

You decided to go with it, moving your hands to her waist.

She pulled back, mumbling against your lips.

“My least favourite thing about you right now is the fact that you’re wearing pants.”

You smirked, “So are you.”

She stood up, unbuttoning her fly.

“That can be rectified.”

You watched, biting your lip, as she slowly pulled her jeans down, wiggling her hips to get them over the curve of her ass.

Soon she was stood in front of you without pants on, looking very proud of herself.

You laughed slightly, shaking your head, before turning back to your computer.

“Seriously?” she groaned, slumping back down onto your bed, “Your hot as all hell girlfriend - _literally_ , I might add - is here with her pants off and you’d rather work on your computer?”

You shook your head.

“Honestly, I’d much rather be in bed with you right now,” you admitted, “But I need to print this stuff and get it to my brothers so that they don’t go into this hunt unprepared and die.”

She sighed, lolling her head to the side, looking at your back, “Dean’s only got a few months anyway.”

You span around and glared at her, “Reminding me that my big brother is dying soon isn’t gonna make me wanna fuck you any sooner.”

“Just mentioned it,” she shrugged, “But whatever. Be a nerd with all your research. I’ll just be over here waiting super impatiently.”

You shook your head, a soft smile pulling at your lips.

She was always like this, trying to manipulate you into giving her what she wanted, but you couldn’t mention or complain about it because she’d always reply with the same thing.

_‘Uh, demon. Manipulative’s kinda in the job description.’_

You couldn’t exactly argue with that.

Your doorbell rang as you were printing off the last pages, and you got Ruby to buzz your brother up to your studio apartment.

You opened up your door to Sam, letting him in.

His eyes landed on Ruby as he entered before turning back to you, an eyebrow raised.

“You wanna tell her to put some pants on, kiddo?” he asked and you smirked slightly.

“You can try,” you told him, “But I doubt she’d listen.”

“Damn straight, cherry pie,” Ruby drawled, keeping eye contact with your brother.

He huffed in annoyance, leaning against your desk and folding his arms, Ruby sitting cross-legged and pantless on your bed.

“You’re a bad influence,” he told her as you handed him your research.

“And you’re hot when you’re annoyed,” Ruby replied, unfazed by his hostility.

You sighed, shaking your head, causing her to smirk.

“Y/N, sweetie, you’re not giving me any when I want it,” she drawled, “And your brother really is hot. Can you blame me?”

“You’re a _demon_ ,” Sam reminded her.

“Don’t be such a racist,” she replied, automatically.

Sam groaned in annoyance, “You’re lucky we don’t just kill you right now.”

“You wouldn’t,” Ruby challenged, unfazed, “You’re not gonna hurt me. You _need_ me, Sam.”

He shook his head, “You’re only alive because you’re convenient right now. Nobody _needs_ you.”

She grinned, her eyes flitting over your body, “Your sister sure seemed like she did in bed last night.”

Sam scoffed, ignoring her and turning to you, an uncomfortable blush rising from his chest.

“Thanks for this,” he said, motioning to the papers, “And… please keep your demon in check.”

“Honestly, I do try,” you laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek, “You and Dean better stay safe.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he dismissed, seeing himself out.

“Call me when you’ve ganked the bastard!” you called after him, and he waved in dismissive agreement.

By the time you turned back to your bed, Ruby was walking towards you, a glint in her eye.

“Looks like your work’s done,” she commented, slipping her hands under your shirt, her palms resting on your waist, “Now you have no excuse.”

You laughed, draping your arms over her shoulders, your fingers playing with the ends of her hair, “I guess I don’t.”

She closed the distance between your mouths in an insistent kiss.

You gasped against her lips as she lifted you up, turning you round and walking over to your bed.

“Stop, I’m too-”

“If you say heavy I’m gonna whoop your ass,” she cut you off, kissing you firmly, “You forget I’m stronger than you. Little human thinkin’ I can’t handle her.”

You laughed as she dropped you back onto your bed, removing her shirt before crawling on top of you.

“No bra?” you commented, and she shrugged.

“I haven’t left the apartment today,” she reminded you, kissing your jaw, “And I know how much you love my meatsuit’s tits.”

You groaned, pushing her back, “Babe, can you please not say stuff like ‘meatsuit’ while we’re doing stuff?”

“‘Doing stuff’, you’re so cute,” she commented, kissing your neck, “This is just kissing. You’re wearing too many clothes for anything else.”

She moved off of you, sitting back on her heels.

“Get naked,” she demanded, and you sat up, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you not gonna help me?”

“No,” she replied, letting herself fall back against the headboard, spreading her legs lazily.

You stood up, unbuttoning your shirt and throwing it on the floor.

“Slow down,” Ruby commented, and you turned to see her, her fingers running along the lacy hem of her panties.

“You want me to strip for you?” you questioned, and she nodded, her other hand running over her chest teasingly.

You smirked, slowly unbuttoning your jeans, drawing down the fly.

Mimicking her earlier movements, you wiggled your hips, slowly letting them fall below your ass.

Things went tits up when you fell onto the bed as you tried to toe off your socks and jeans at the same time.

Ruby let out a laugh, and you glared at her.

“I’m not good at ‘sexy’,” you murmured, kicking off your clothes as if they’d personally offended you.

You sighed as you were maneuvered to be lying in the middle of your bed, Ruby’s knees straddling your thighs.

“I still think you’re sexy,” she assured you, and you raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

“Mh-hm,” she nodded, leaning in for a chaste but firm kiss before crawling backwards down the bed.

You propped yourself up on your elbows, watching as her soft hands spread your legs.

She began to place open kisses to your thighs, slowly getting closer to your thinly covered core.

Just as she was about to reach your centre, she turned her attention to your other leg, skipping over where you really wanted her to be.

“Tease,” you murmured, and she shook her head.

“Teasing implies that I’m not gonna deliver,” she spoke into your skin, “And I’m gonna deliver.”

Her fingers dipped into your waistband, slowly pulling at your panties.

You lifted your hips, helping her remove them, flushing at the way she looked at you with such desire in her eyes as she tossed your underwear to the side.

She nipped at your inner thigh as she made herself comfortable between your legs, looking up at you with such hunger that you could feel yourself getting wetter with only her gaze.

You bit your lip as she liked a stripe over your core before focussing her attention on your clit.

Her tongue teased you, the pressure from her mouth driving you wild.

“Babe, I’m-”

“You’re fine,” she interrupted, looking at you, challengingly.

You nodded as she pulled away, her hands slipping under your back and unclasping your bra.

You pulled your arms from the straps, letting her throw it beside the bed.

“That’s better,” she grinned, kissing her way up your stomach as her hand slipped between your legs, her fingers teasing at your entrance.

You threaded your fingers into her soft hair, gasping as a skilled finger entered you.

Her lips made their way up your body, finally finding their way to your chest, sucking a nipple into her mouth.

You groaned as she bit down lightly, another finger adding to the pumping sensation inside of you, the combination of tongue, teeth, and fingers bringing intense pleasure.

“Oh, God,” you panted, your heart thumping with arousal as her fingertips found that sweet spot and teased it mercilessly.

“Far from it,” she breathed against your skin, knowing you were too far gone to tell her off for the terrible pun.

Her thumb joined the mission to bring you pleasure, rubbing small circles against your clit as her fingers continued to pump and stretch, bringing you right to the edge embarrassingly fast.

“You gonna do it?” Ruby asked, licking a stripe up your neck and biting down on the tendon, “You gonna come for me?”

You were past words besides incomprehensible rambling, feeling yourself clench around her fingers, your chest lifting up off of the mattress as your orgasm began to rip through you.

You came with a cry of her name, your chest heaving as you tried to remember how to breathe.

She’d always had that effect on you, leaving you breathless, sometimes from as little as a certain look.

Her dry humour and unabashed honesty had you drawn to her from the beginning, and the fact that, despite her protests, she was helping your brothers allowed you to trust her more than you would any other demon. Any other person, for that matter.

She understood you, knew what to do to make you tick, exactly how to move with you to have you writhing in her grasp, and she used all of it to her advantage.

Your heart was still beating in your ears as she kissed along your jaw towards your ear.

She sucked the lobe between her lips, biting down lightly.

“You good?” she asked, propping herself up on an elbow to look at you.

You grinned lazily at her, “I’m great.”

You turned on your side, your hands gently tracing the line of her panties as you kissed her softly.

“I’m good,” she told you when your fingers dipped into the waistline.

“What?” you frowned, slightly offended that she didn’t want you to reciprocate.

She laughed softly, kissing your frown from your forehead.

“I get off on getting you off,” she reiterated, kissing you once more before getting out of bed to change her underwear, pulling on a long crew neck to cover herself again.

You watched her as your breathing continued to even out, wondering how you managed to luck out with her.

“I love you,” you stated as she walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

She turned to face you, smiling softly, her eyes tracing your body with gentle adoration.

“I know,” came her reply.

That’s all you ever got from her, but that’s all you wanted.

The look in her eyes, the soft way she worshipped your body, the way she kissed you like she needed it… that was everything you needed and more.

You knew she’d probably never repeat those words back to you, but how she looked at you in that moment told you exactly how she felt.

Her eyes told you that she couldn’t say it, but she’d vow to show you in every way she knew how.


End file.
